


The midnight visitor

by Marinette_bluebell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: This is my first fanfic so i hope you all like it! :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_bluebell/pseuds/Marinette_bluebell
Summary: Lila and a mysterious someone start to spread rumors about Marinette. Mari loses almost all her friends and starts to get depressed and a little suicidal. But what will happen when a certain feline friend of hers finds out about what Marinette is doing?P. S. I am trying to post new chapters every day or when ever I get them done. So if you like the story so far keep checking for new chapters! Thank you:)
Relationships: marichat - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. The day everything changed

It was a sunny day and I was heading to school with a smile on my face. I had a feeling that something was going to happen but I didn’t know what but I hoped it was something good. I walked into school and immediately felt cold. ‘Why do I have goosebumps all of a sudden? It's like 65 and sunny’ I thought. I discarded that and went to my locker. After I put my stuff in my locker I went to go find Alya. I saw my friend Milen standing near the stairs and I started to head over there. 

“Hey Milen have you seen-” I started to ask.

“Leave me alone Marinette! I don’t want to talk to you” Milen said aggressively. 

I was shocked that she said that. “Okay see you in class then” I told her but she didn’t say anything back. 

I hoped that that was just something else and everything would get better. 

But it only got worse. 

All of my friends were ignoring me or being aggressive toward me. Even Rose, my sweetest and kindest friend was ignoring me. During launch I found Alya sitting with Nino. I went over to them and said hi but they just glared at me. 

“What do you want Marinette?” Nino said with a glare. 

I was hurt at this but still asked what was wrong. 

“You know what you did Marinette!” he responded. 

I was so confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about nino I’m just sca-” I started to say.

“ENOUGH! I’m done with hearing all these excuses Marinette'' Alya yelled at me. This made me take a step back from them in shock and fear. 

“Listen we all know what you did to Lila and all the disgusting and selfish things you write in your diary. Everyone is very disappointed in you… exactly me! I would never think you over everyone else would do that to someone or say those things about someone. When we all found out we couldn’t believe or trust you anymore so with that we all aren’t your friends anymore so just leave us alone!” she told me. 

I was now more than hurt… I was heartbroken. I walked away and went to the one place I knew no one would be. 

The auditorium. No one is ever in there during lunch. I climbed up to rafters and just sat there thinking. Thinking and crying. 

“Wh-what happened. What did I do to deserve this” I sat there till the bell rang crying. Tikki helped me call down enough to not cry the rest of the day. 

But that night though. All I did was cry till I fell asleep.


	2. A good ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells cat what has happened at school when he comes over for her family Friday night.

This has been the craziest week of my life. Monday I thought I lost all of my friends. Tuesday I figure out I still have Adrien as a friend. Wednesday I find out my cousin Travis (who is the same age as me) is going to be moving in with us. Thursday my parents tell me that they are going to pick up my cousin so they won’t be there for the next week or two. And all week long the bakery has been so busy I barely had any time to do my homework. Thank the stars it’s Friday. 

When I get home from school I go up to my room and get as much of my homework done before my family Friday night begins. Or better yet before he shows up. I just got done my homework for Lit and Comp when I hear tapping on my skylight. I look up and see two glowing green eyes looking in from my balcony. I get up and go up to open it for the green eyed hero. I went back to my desk to put my work away as Cat noir climbed down from my balcony to the floor of my room. 

“Good evening purrrincess” Cat said cheerfully. 

“Hey Cat” I replied as I put my homework away.

“Hmm I’m guessing you didn’t have that good of a week” he asked coming over to where I was at. 

I signed and looked at my homework. “You can always talk to me, you know that right” he told me as he helped put my work away.

“Yeah I know you are kitty” I tell him as I put the last of my work away. I go and sit on my chaise and pat the spot next to me for him to come and sit next to me. “So are you going to tell me how your week has been?” He asked again as he sat next to me. I sigh and lean back in my chaise. 

“It’s been an… interesting week, cat” I answered. 

“Oh and why is that Mari?” He asked curiously. 

After I explained to him everything that happened during the week all he said was “wow”. I looked at him confused. 

“Is wow all you have to say to that?” I asked him crossing my arms. 

“Sorry Mari it’s just I’m surprised that almost all your friends believe that dumb fox and how do they even know it’s your diary!?” he told me. I smiled a little at what he called Lila. 

“I can’t believe your best friend that runs the Ladyblog just believed her over you is crazy” he continued. 

“She didn’t even ask me if any of it was true! She just yelled at me to go and get lost” I told him. I was looking down at my lap when Cat noir pulled me into a hug. “I don’t even know what Lila said about me to get them to hate me” I tell him as I hugged back. 

“Don’t listen to them Mari” he whispered to me. I pulled away a little to look at him. 

“If they didn’t ask you if any of what that lire said is true… then they aren’t your real friends Mari” he told me with a soft smile. ‘How does he always know what to say to cheer me up no matter what is wrong’ I ask myself. 

I was about to thank him when my mom came through my trap door and told us that dinner was ready. We went downstairs and sat down at the table with my parents for dinner. We talked about our week and resent akumas as we ate. Afterwards we decided to play hand & foot which was literally a war. My entire family is sooo competitive when we play card games. If you add an enthusiastic cat and you get a very intense game. 

I completely forgot about what happened over the week as I played and laughed with my family. After we played 15 rounds of hand & foot and me and cat tied at five wins each my parents discussed to get some z’s. Cat and I put the cards away then went up to my room to talk a little more before Cat had to leave. We talked about my cousin who was coming to stay with me and what he’s like. Cat also mentioned that he has a cousin that he was best friends with as a kid but aren’t anymore.

After about an hour of us chatting about anything Cat went home. But not before reminding me that he’ll always be there for me and not to worry about Lila and the others. I watched him run across the roofs of Paris as I repeated what he told me in my mind. I smiled softly and got ready for bed as I told myself everything will be alright.


	3. Friday the 13th in October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there gems!  
> Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. Hade a lot going on. But I hope you all like it!  
> Have a miraculous day and don’t forget to smile! ;)

“You shouldn’t let them get to you Marinette” Tikki told me as I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling. 

“I'm trying not to let them get to me Tikki… but it’s hard” I tell her. I just got home from the third hardest week at school. Monday was an Akuma and more of literally being Adriens shadow the entire day. Tuesday was a little fun because Kagami and Luka joined our class and they are now hanging out with us. Wednesday was another Akuma. Thursday I found out what exactly Lila said about me. And today is not any better. 

I go up to my balcony and look out at Paris. ‘Does any one even need me in this world?’ “No.... no one needs me or probably wants me here” I say to myself as I start crying. 

“Why do I even bother staying?” I ask myself. 

“People do want you Marinette” Tikki told me. 

I look out at the city and think about everyone that I know. 

“Who do you think would miss me Tikki?” I ask her. “Your parents, Luka, Kagami, Cat noir, Adrien… and me” she tells me. She sites on my shoulder as she names off the people.

I looked out at Paris as my tears came to a stop. I smile softly as I remember how much Adrien has been protecting me from everyone at school. 

“Your right Tikki… I just am over thinking about it” I tell her. “I am wanted and loved. I'm not listening to those haters and I never will” I yell to Paris. I leaned forward on my railing and lifted my feet off the ground as I yelled. 

All of a sudden a strong gust of wind blew against me. I yelped as I lost my balance and fell forward off my balcony. I grabbed one of the railing bars and tried to pull myself back up. 

“Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed flying over to try and help me back up. I closed my eyes and tried to get back up but couldn’t reach the top of the railing. ‘Why do I have to have short arms and legs’ I think to myself. My hands started to slip after what felt like 6 minutes. 

Tikki was pushing one of my short chairs over to me so I could use it to get back up. But my hands started to slip when the chair was just out of reach. I could just touch the chair with my fingertips when I lost my grip and started to fall. 

“Tikkeek!” I started to call when I felt something or someone catch me. 

“What the heck was that Marinette!” I heard a familiar voice say. 

I look up and see that the person that caught me was Cat noir. He put me down on my balcony and looked me in the eye. 

“Cat!” I said as I hugged him tightly. Cat slowly hugged me back as I buried my face into his shoulder. 

“Thank you Cat” I said to him. He pulled away from the hug and looked at me in the eyes. The look in his eyes was a look of worry and that hurt me. 

“Marinette why....what was that” he asked me again. 

“I was just leaning against the railing thinking when a big gust of wind blew and I lost my balance and fell” I tell him. Cat looked at me then at the chair next to the railing then back at me. 

“I believe you Mari but if that’s the case then…” he hesitated. I tilt my head to the side a little. 

“Why is one of your chairs next to the railing” he asked with a frightened look in his eyes. ‘Why is he so… wait he doesn’t think that I’I think as I look at him startled. 

“C-cat I wasn’t… I wasn’t trying to do that” I told him. He looked me in the eyes like he was looking for something in them. My legs start to get weak and I shiver. Cats' ears drooped as I shivered and he pulled me into his inbrais.

We senk down to the floor as I started to cry into his shoulder.   
“Shhhhh it’s okay Mari it’s okay I’m here for you… I’ll always be here for you” he said in a calm gentle voice. I couldn’t help but smile at it. 

He’s always been there for me as ladybug and as Marinette. I hugged him tighter. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly. 

“I-it’s just been so hard the last couple of weeks” I said in between sobs. 

“What do you mean by that?” he pulled away a little to look at me. 

“It’s just… I know that I’m over thinking but… I just feel like I’m all alone at school” I explain to him. 

“Why do you feel like that Mari?” he asked me. 

“Well… do you remember that girl I told you about last week?” I asked him. 

“If you mean the lying fox then yeah… I remember her” he answered. 

I looked up at him and saw a small fire in his eyes as he looked at the ground next to me. I gently put a hand on his cheek to get him to look at me. 

“What did she say to you?” he asked me with a concerned yet… protective look in his eyes. 

“Well… she was telling my friends things that aren’t true about me… which I just found out what they are” I told him as I glared at the ground. 

“What did she tell them?” Cat said to me. 

“She told them that I’ve been lying to them this entire time we’ve known each other” I started to explain. Cat pulled me up and into his lap as he sat down in my lounge chair. 

“She told them that I was dating people from other schools and that’s why I was always late to everything” I continued “and someone posted a really nasty diary on the schools news page and claims it’s mine” as I hugged him again and he hugged back. 

“I can’t believe your friends actually believed Lilas lies so easily” he said to me. 

“Well it was easy for them because I’m always late to everything” I explained. 

“I see… was there anything else?” he asked. 

“Well… there was one other thing” I say looking away. He looked down at me confused.

I hesitated to tell him the other things Lila has been saying about me. I’ve been trying to make sure none of my friends right now know. Especially Adrien and Luka. 

“Mari?” His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. “Yeah kitty?” I look back at him. 

“You know you can trust me Mari” he tells me. I look at his eyes and see that he is truly considered about me. 

“Well… Lila has been calling me some names that are… attracting the wrong type of guys” I whispered looking at my lap. I felt the tip of his tail graze the side of my leg and flinch away from it. 

“I’m guessing that you don’t like the things that are going on” he said with the slightest hint of aggression. 

“Yeah but I don’t know what to do… I’ve told them to stop but they aren’t listening” I told him. 

“Well… aren’t you friends with that Adrien kid?” He asked me. 

“Yeah why?” I asked back. 

“If you told him and that Luka kid this they would help you” he explained. 

“Well… I can try to tell them on Monday… and I guess I can tell Kagami as well” I say looking up at him. 

He smiled softly at me as he rubs my arm gently. I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder. We sat there for 10 or 15 minutes in silence. I could feel Cat’s soft purrs as we enjoyed the peaceful night.

“Hey mari” he broke the silence. “Ya cat” I pulled away from the hug. I looked up at him and I can see in his eyes how much he really cares about me.

“How about we go down to your room and have our movie night” he suggested.“I’d like that a lot cat” I replied. 

I always like the movie nights we have together. Usually though we have it with my parents for Friday family movie night. But they are out of town this week so it’s just us. 

He helped me up and we went down to my room. I go to my computer and get to Netflix while Cat gets a blanket to wrap himself up in while we watch the movie.

“How about we watch Middle school the worst years of my life” Cat suggested as he sat down next to me.

“I like that idea” I replied. 

We started the movie and Cat wrapped the blanket around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the movie with him. I felt someone picking me up and started to open my eyes with a moan.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you princess” someone whispered. I looked up to see Cat holding me bridal style.

“W- what happened” I asked as he carried me up to my bed.

“You fell asleep in the middle of the movie” he responded as he laid me on my bed “and I didn’t want to wake you up because you looked so pleas fall” he added. I watched him as he tucked me in and smiled.

“Thank you kitty” I said.

“No pawblum Mari” he responded.

“See you soon princess sweet dreams” he climbed out of my sky light onto my balcony.

“Good night kitty” I said and closed my eyes and went back to sleep smiling.


	4. Alone for homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Marinettes first homecoming night but she’s all alone in her room looking at Instagram.

October 15th 

Tonight I was supposed to go to my first high school dance with the girls. But instead of laughing and dancing the night away like all the other Freshman at my school. I’m all alone on my balcony crying my eyes out over the pictures my classmates were posting.

I was so excited to go to my first homecoming dance with my friends and cousin. Adrien even asked me to be his date! But I said no because if Lila saw us I’d be a dead girl walking. I was also too afraid of getting bombarded by the bad boys so I didn’t go. Travis and Adrien said that they could help keep the bad boys away from my but I told them I’d be fine with starting home.

“If I’m not correct I thought that princess don’t cry” I heard a voice say from behind. 

“Cat!” I say surprised turning around to see him. He jumps down and lands in front of me. 

“What are you doing here kitty” I asked him. I turned my phone off and tried to smile at him. 

“I could ask you the same thing Mari” he retorted. He gives me a soft smile.

“What do you mean?” I asked. He sat next to me with a raised eyebrow.

“If I remember correctly, isn't tonight your homecoming night” he asked. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly.

“Yes but I didn’t want to go and get harassed” I answered. I looked out at the stars above us.

He looked at me confused as he asked “Really? Don’t you have Travis and some friends that would help you?”

I leaned my head on his shoulder as I responded “Yes but I didn’t want them to be so focused on helping me that they don’t have fun and enjoy themselves.”

He looked at the ground and nodded slowly “I see…” he said as a smile crept onto his face.

I stare at him in confusion “what is that smile for?” I ask.

He smirks at me mischievously “oh no reason just have an idea” he told me.

“Um… what kind of idea” I asked, a little scared. 

He rubbed my arm reassuringly “it’s nothing bad Mari… I just have an idea of where we can go for your homecoming that no one will be at” he explained smiling softly.

“Really? Where?” I asked excitedly.  
*Where could this place be* I wonder to myself.

“Sorry princess but it’s a surprise… well only if you want to go that is?” Cat said with a small smirk. 

I look away to think about it “well… I did make my own dress for the dance… and it would be a bummer if it was all for nothing” I say and glance over at him. He had a smile that lit up my heart. “Okay I’ll go to this surprise” I tell him with a smile. 

His smile grew on my words “well then go get ready Marinette and I'll take you to the surprise” he told me. I nodded and went to get ready. 

I put on the dress I made specifically for homecoming . It was a casual dress with short sleeves. It was black with midnight blue lace at the bottom and light green embroidered flowers around the neck and right side of it. I put my hair down and put on the black headband with a green bowe on the side. I grabbed a light pink cardigan with black buttons just in case it’s cold and went upstairs to my balcony. 

I climb onto the balcony and see Cat is leaning on the railing looking out at the city “hey kitty… I’m ready” I said as I stood behind him. 

When he turned around I saw his eyes widen at the sight of me. “Wow… you look beautiful princess” he said as he came closer to me. 

I felt my cheeks warm up a little at his compliment and smiled shyly. “Thank you kitty um so where is the surprise exactly” I asked. 

“You’ll see” he said as he picked me up bridal style. I raped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

He jumped from roof to roof till we got to the place. He gently puts me down on the ground and tells me to open my eyes. When I opened them I became breathless at the sight in front of me.

We were in a beautiful secret garden. It had maple trees, cherry blossom trees, and rose bushes all over the place. There was a pond in the back middle with willow trees around one edge of it. There were fairy lights in the maple trees that glowed a soft gold. My jaw dropped at how beautiful it was and I put my hand on my heart. 

“Oh Cat… this is so beautiful” I told him as a smile crept onto my face.

“I’m glad you like it Mari” he said as he took my hand. He had a picnic blanket on the ground ne’er the pond with a Bluetooth speaker next to it. He turned on some music and held out his hand for me to take.

“May I have this dance madam” he asked with a bow.

I giggled as I said “yes… you may''. I took his hand and he pulled me close with a smile. I smiled back as we started waltzing. 

We slow danced with each other for at least two hours. I was exhausted by the time we sat down on the blanket. We just sat there and talked about our week, the songs, and how good of a dancer each other are. I looked at the moon shining off the pond in wonder. 

“Hey Cat?” I asked him as I looked around the garden. 

He looked at me with a smile as he said “Yes princess?”

I hesitated to ask him what was on my mind.*I should just ask him.* I looked over at him with a shy smile “um I’m sorry if this is personal or anything but… how do you know about this place?” I asked. 

He looked at me for a second then looked to the side. I saw his ears droop a little and got scared. I was about to tell him he didn’t need to tell me anything when he answered. 

“My mother and I would come here almost every weekend” he explained. He was looking at the pond with a distant look in his eyes.

I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about how he said “would”. “Well um it’s beautiful… she has a very good taste” I commented. 

Cat smiled softly as he said “yes… yes she did.” He looked over at me and smiled sweetly. I blushed a little at this and looked away quickly. 

He laid down and looked at the stars. I looked over at Cat and he patted the spot beside him. I laid down next to him and we watched the stars. At some point I rested my head on his shoulder but didn’t notice until Cat rapt an arm around my wrist. I started blushing at the touch but I didn’t move. 

I looked up at him with a smile “thank you Cat noir… I’m glad you brought me here” I said to him. 

He looked down at me and returned my smile “ it was my pleasure Marinette” he told me. 

As he smiled at me I felt like I had ladybugs in my stomach and they just took flight. Has his smile always made me feel like this… and his eyes. Wait am-am I.... falling for him. I looked back up at the stars blushing. H-how could I be falling for Cat noir I’m in love with Adrien..... right? I asked myself.

Adrien is nice, caring, kind, and thoughtful of others, he listens and is ready to cheer you up... but Cat… Cat is all that plus selfless, trustworthy, brave, funny, he’s always here for me, he’s always by my side no matter what. I looked at him again. I always feel safe and wanted with him… I shift a little and place a gentle kiss on his cheek then return my head to his shoulder. I feel Cat look down at me so I look up at him.

Cat’s cheeks were almost as red as my suit “y-you just kissed me… on the cheek” he stuttered in surprise.

I giggled a little at the stuttering “I just wanted to thank you again for everything you’ve done for me” I told him with a small smile. 

Cat smiled softly in return “you deserve it Mari” he told me as he pulled me closer for a hug. I hugged him back titly with a quiet sigh.We sat there for a while listening to the sounds of the peaceful night.

It was so peaceful and relaxing that it was hard not to fall asleep “ hey Cat I’m getting tired” I said right before I yawned.

He chuckled a little as he said “ then let’s get you home princess” he picks me up and takes me home.

It was extremely difficult to not fall asleep while he carried me home. When we finally got to my balcony he put me down on my feet and we told each other good night. After I got inside and changed I layed in my bed looking at all the pictures of me and Cat took together over the last 7 months. I remember all the fun times they’ve had together and smile. 

Tonight I know something completely changed in me and I know it’s a good one.


	5. The ghost cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween and some good and bad things happen. This character is in Adrien/Cat noir’s perspective. And I also wanted to say that I’m going to be making vampires, werewolves. Please don’t hat me please! :(

Today is Halloween! I woke up and immediately started getting my costume on. I was wearing my custom made Marco Diaz costume. Made from my favorite bluebell and best friend. I ate breakfast then headed off to school. 

When I got to school I saw everyone in their costumes. There were TV show characters, zombies, cheerleaders, super heroes etc.. 

As I walked to the locker room smiled and said good morning to everyone that said hello. I put my things away then went to my class. As I got closer to the door though I heard yelling and crying. I ran to the door and was stunned at the sight before me. 

Lorins dressed as Link was standing in the middle of the classroom with a crying girl dressed as Star butterfly sitting on the floor with nun other than Chloe bourgeois(dressed as Hekapoo) standing in between them. 

“You keep your duirty hands off of her!” Chloe yelled at Lorins. 

“Why do you care about her Chloe? I thought you despise her?” Lorins asked. I could hear the evil smirk he war in his voice.

“I did… until I realized we have a lot in common.” Chloe exclaimed.

“I’d listen to Chloe if I were you Lorins.” I said as I walked past and stood with Chloe. 

“Oh it’s mr. pretty boy” Lorins said annoyed. “I guess you came to diffend the little player have you?”

“She’s not a player!” Chloe yelled.

“Chloe’s right so how about you run along and find someone else to go after… player!” I say with a glare.

Lorins snorted before leaving the room. As I signed in relief before I was tackled into a tight hug. I caught myself on the table behind me. The girl on the floor was now sobbing into my arms. I hugged back and tried to calm her down. Chloe came over and rubbed calming circles on her back.

“It’s okay Marinette… he’s gone.” Chloe said softly. 

“We’re here for you nette” I told her. I scweezed her gently as her tears calmed a little.

“Th-thank you guys” Marinette whispered. She pulled away from me only to be hugged by Chloe.

I smiled at the two girls as Chloe whispered to Marinette. ‘I know they would be friends one day’ I told myself. I knew that the person who posted the diary photo was also saying awful things about Chloe. Chloe was extreamly angry and sad because of it… just like Marinette. ‘At least one good thing came out of this mess’ I smiled to myself as I sat down next to Marinette at the back of the room. Chloe sat across from us and we all waited for class to start.

After our morning class were done me, Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina went to find Kagami and Luka for lunch. We found them at our usual spot in the corner and sat down with them. We all started chatting about one another’s costumes as we ate our lunch. 

“I can’t believe we all dressed up as characters from the same show with out arrangements!” Luka laughed.

“Yeah it’s crazy.” Kagami agreed.

We all were someone from Star vs. the forses of evil! I was Marco, Marinette was Star (and was absolutely adorable but don’t tell anyone I said that), Chloe was Hekapoo, Luka was Tom, Kagami was Jackie, and Sabrina was Janna. I was very impressed by all their costumes and how accurate they were to the real characters. 

We chatted some more until the bell rang and we headed off to class together. I could tell we all were having fun talking and getting to know eachother better. But I couldn’t help but notice the glare Kagami sent to Chloe every time Chloe talked to Mare like they were friends.

*That night at patrol time*

“Plagg how do you think I should wear my costume tonight for patrol tonight?” I asked my kwami. Since it was our Halloween patrol Ladybug suggested dressing up for patrol and have some hangout time after. I just had to figure out what the best way is to wear my costume.

“Weeell I have an idea… but it might freak LB out because you didn’t give her a heads up” Plagg explained as he finished his cheese. I thought for a moment before I looked at my clock. ‘It’s already 9:05! I need to get going!’ I yelled at myself.

“Whatever it is I’m totally down for it! I’ll just text LB when I transform” I told Plagg as I headed for my window. 

“Whatever you say kid. All you need to do is picture what you want your costume to look like then when you have it say ‘Plagg! Let’s Prowl!’ got it” Plagg told me. I nodded my head then pictured an all white costume. After I got the image in my head right I turned to Plagg. 

“I’m ready. Plagg! Let’s Prowl!” I shouted the words the kwami told me to. 

I felt the familiar feeling of leather cover my body. After the light disappeared I took a quick look in my mirror to see what my costume looked like. But what I saw in the mirror was unbelievable! My whole suit was white as snow. The only black was around my eyes, the simas, zippers, and my claws. My eyes and hair were the same color as they always are but it still was amazing! I smiled and jumped out my window to head to patrol. As I landed on the first building I pulled out my baton and texted Ladybug. 

“Hope you don’t get scared if you see me My’lady” I wrote out and sent off to her. I smirked and started heading to our meeting place. Halfway there ladybug texted back asking “what do you mean by ‘if you see me’?” I chuckled and tipped out a response “I’m just hoping you don’t just see right through me”. I sent it and continued on my way to the meeting place. 

When I got to the Eiffel Tower I saw Ladybug standing on a beam about halfway up. I sneaked up on her as she looked out at the city we protect. As I got closer I noticed that her suit looked like it had stitches on it like a rag doll. 

I put my hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear “I’m glad you got here in one place my lady”.

“Ah!” Ladybug shrieked. I let her go chuckling at her response. “Cat! I’ve told you a million times to stop sneaking up on me-!” She cut herself off. 

I stopped laughing when I noticed Ladybug wasn’t saying anything. I looked at her to see her looking at me with a terrified look on her face.

“C-c-Cat noir?” She stuttered out. She took a step away from me and put her hands over her mouth in shock. 

“Ladybug!? Are you okay?” I asked, taking a step closer. She shook her head and backed further away from me. 

“Hey what’s wro-” I stopped talking when I saw tears in her eyes. 

“Cat what happen-” ladybug started asking me but I cut her off with a hug. 

“Please don’t cry LB… I’m sorry I scared you… I won’t do it again” I told her softly rubbing her back. After acupal minutes she stopped crying and pulled away from me. 

“Y-your not going to t-take my miraculous?” She asked.

“What! No of course not… you're my partner… I’d never do that to you.” I honestly told her. 

“Oh.. good so um… you aren’t um...” ladybug started to ask.

“If you're going to ask if I’m akumatized then the answer is no I am not” I interrupted her.

“Oh… good” she sighed in relief. “So um… what are you supposed to be then?” Ladybug asked.

I chuckled at her question. “I’m guessing you didn’t figure it out from my text huh?” I inquired.

“Nope. It was too confusing” She shook her head. 

“Okay I’ll give you one more hint rag doll” I smirked and started making ghost sounds as I walked around her in a circle. Ladybug laughed at my acting.

“Now I get the hint that you sent me.” She said giggling.

“Good because if you didn’t I’d probably start singing Scooby Doo or start quoting phantom of the opera!” I joked with her.

She burst out laughing at the idea of me doing those things. After a couple of minutes we settled down to watch Nightmare before Christmas on a home made projector ladybug made. As we watched the movie I couldn’t stop myself from singing almost all the songs. Ladybug joined in with the singing in the middle of the song “What’s this!”

Some time near the end of the movie ladybug was asleep on my shoulders. I couldn’t help the smile that came to my face as I watched the sleeping heroine. These were the moments that made me feel like Ladybug really does trust me. I started thinking about everything that has happened over the past three years and how much I have changed from it.

‘I’m glad LB finally is opening up a little’ I smiled to myself. After the Miracle Queen battle and ladybug became the new miraculous guardian I thought we would be more separated. But I feel like we’ve never been more united. Especially with me focusing more on helping out and not on getting Ladybug to return my feelings anymore. 

The credits were rolling when I came out of my thoughts. I looked down at the sleeping ladybug on my shoulder ready to wake her up but froze. She looked so peaceful and relaxed that I didn’t want to wake her up. I knew I had to so she could get home before she detransformed. As I gently nudged Ladybug on the shoulder I got the feeling that I’ve done it before(even though the only person who’s done that is Marinette). 

“LB… you need to wake up” I whispered as I nudged her softly.

“Mmmh… C-cat?” she mumbled.

“Hey sleepy bug” I said softly.

“Hm… did I really fall asleep during the movie?” She questioned rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah… but I didn’t mind it” I told her with a smile. She looked at me confused.

“Why? This was supposed to be a time for us to bond and maybe even learn something new about each other?” She stated.

“True… but I don’t know about you but… I did learn something new tonight” I said as I took down the sheet ladybug put up so we could watch the movie.

“Really? What could you learn about me just by me sleeping?” She asked while picking up the home made projector.

“Well…” I hesitated not knowing if what I was about to say would make ladybug think I still like “like” her.

“Well what?” The red hero pressed me for the answer. 

“I… it just made me realize how much you trust me is all” I answered, handing LB the folded sheet. She still looked confused though. I sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of the beam we were on. “I just… for the longest time I would catch myself thinking that you didn’t trust me…” I started explaining “and after you became the guardian I felt like there would be this bigger wall between us”. Ladybug came and sat down next to me as I finished explaining. I could see she was looking at me from the corner of my eye but I kept them looking out at Paris. 

“Cat? I-I didn’t know you felt like that.” She put a hand on my knee. 

“Well I used to… but not anymore” I told her leaning back on my right hand and bringing my left knee up. Before she could ask the reason for the change I continued. “Instead of keeping me at more of a distance like I thought you would… I feel like you’ve opened up more. From letting me patrol alone to even telling me where master Fu’s old apartment is… and I can add you sleeping while you are with me to that list too!” I smiled at her. 

“Um… I still don’t know how me falling asleep on you shows that I trust you?” LB asked again. I chuckled a little and looked out at Paris again.

“It shows you trust me because you let yourself relax with me to the point that you fall asleep.” I explained. “Also you're more vulnerable when asleep so it made me think that you trust me to protect you.” I continued. ‘And I hope it means that you trust me with the possibility of finding out your identity’ I silently added in my mind. When I looked back at Ladybug I noticed her face was almost the same shade of red as her suit. Warning sirens went off in my head when I saw her quickly look away from me. 

‘Oh nonononono… dang it! Why did I have to go and make things awkward! Again!’ I internally kicked myself. When I heard ladybug open her mouth to respond I was already ready for the rejection. 

“Cat I um… you know that I’ve always and will always trust you right?” Ladybug said.

“Um…” I didn’t know what to say.

“Sure I’ve never said it or showed it but… I have and the only reason I have for not telling you a lot of the things that the master Fu told me is because he and my kwami told me not to” ladybug explained to me. 

“Well… I’m glad you finally told me” I tell her with a smile. We chatted for about a half an hour more before we headed home. I let my transformation go, got my pjs on and flopped down on my bed. Smiling as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
